Destined
by Neon Candles
Summary: Adam calls Cassie over to the Boathouse when he needs someone to talk to because he is feeling very stressed and saddened because of his father's alcohol problem. ONESHOT.


"Adam?" Cassie slowly approached him. He was sitting in one of the booths in the Boathouse, he was completely still. She slowly sat next to him. "Adam, I'm here. It's ok." He still didn't say anything. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Please talk to me." she said quietly.

Adam turned to her. He had tears in his eyes. "Cassie, I.. I just don't know what to do anymore." he turned away from her and stared blankly in front of them. He didn't want to her to have to see him like this.

"Please just look at me." Seeing Adam like this made Cassie hurt, almost as bad as Adam was. "Please tell me what's wrong."

He shook his head. "My dad."

She looked down. "Is it his alcohol problem? We can get help for him. He can get better." she said quickly, overwhelming Adam.

"Cassie, just.. just stop. I've tried to help him before. He just tells me that he can handle it and that he's getting better. But he's not, he's just getting worse." Adam looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Cassie stood up from the booth and reached her hand out to Adam. "C'mon, we're going for a walk. You need some fresh air." Adam nodded his head and grabbed Cassie's hand who lead them out of the Boathouse and onto the dock. They walked all the way down the dock and stood at the edge, looking out at the ocean. "It's beautiful." she said and then turned to Adam. "You know I'm always here for you, right?"

He nodded and gave a small smile. "I know." he looked back to the ocean. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course."

He rested his chin on his hand on the railing off the dock. "Ever since I remember my dad has been an alcoholic." he began. "Sometimes, I would imagine.. what it would be like to have a mother." he laughed. "I know it sounds stupid."

Cassie shook her head. "No, it doesn't. I did the same thing with my father."

"I.. I would always picture her the one who held us all together. She could help my father with his alcohol problem, who knows maybe if she had been in the picture, he wouldn't even _be_ an alcoholic."

She nodded. "I know what you mean."

"I wish I could have just known her." he said, his eyes starting to water again.

"I used to wish I knew my father too, until I actually met him. Turns out he wasn't so great." she said in a sarcastic tone and Adam couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I hope my mother wasn't a psycho like your father turned out to be. No offense."

"None taken." she deadpanned and cracked a smile. Her face then turned more serious. "You're father loves you so much, Adam. I'm sure if you talk to him about getting help he won't be upset. He knows you're just doing it because you love him."

"I know. I just don't want him to think I'm ashamed of him if I tell him that he needs to get help." he said and Cassie shook her head.

"He won't. Like I said, he will know you're just doing it out of love and because you care about him." He nodded and then Cassie continued. "You.. you put up this wall, Adam. I know you think none of us notice, but we do. Well at least I do. You try to act like you're always ok, like nothing really effects you. You don't need to hide your emotions from me, or anyone for that matter."

"I know.. I just don't like you or anyone else seeing me like this."

Cassie leaned in and gave him a long hug. "If you ever need to talk, you can always call me like you did tonight. You're always there for me, I'm always there for you." Adam pulled away from her grasp and then pulled her into a kiss.

"I am so happy that you are in my life. I love you."

Cassie's eyes softened and she smiled. "I love you, too." They hugged again, feeling like they were the only two people left in the world. She pulled away and looked at him. "Where is your father?" she asked.

"I think he's still passed out in the back. Why?"

She grabbed his hand and they started heading back to the Boathouse. "I'm going to make him a coffee and we are going to talk to him. Together."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! Poor Adam :( I kind of just thought of the idea earlier and decided to write it. I listened to Open Water by Blessthefall because that song always makes me emotional :*

P.S. Let's just pretend the elixir to destroy Cassie and Adam's love DIDN'T happen :)


End file.
